


what happens at chahut's hive stays at chahut's hive

by planetundersiege



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Blood, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Casual Sex, F/F, Gift Exchange, Grubscars, Hand Jobs, No Major Character Death, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, hiveswap - Freeform, offscreen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Remele and Chahut has known each other for sweeps, and when they meet up again on one of Remele's art exhibits, Chahut asks her to come back home with her to clean up her hive after a slight murder incident.It ends up being much more than cleaning up some blood.
Relationships: Chahut Maenad/Remele Namaaq
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	what happens at chahut's hive stays at chahut's hive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaSheepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSheepy/gifts).



Remele had a wide grin on her face as she saw all of the trolls walking through her art exhibit, lots of dumb purplebloods wandering the halls and ready to buy the painting for more than twice of their original worth. They were so easy to fool, and that’s why she loved having highblood clients, especially in public places. They cared about status and would always do their best to outmatch each other and prove their wealth without really examining what they were buying.

They never noticed that she had  _ borrowed _ most of the art without the thought of ever returning it or sharing the profit. After all, plagiarism and copyright laws were just made up words that didn’t mean anything. She just took works from some unoriginal troll and made it better,  _ they _ were the ones ripping her off. The glory was all hers.

The night went on and dozens of her work was sold, and as day approached and most highbloods had gone home, she saw a familiar face she hadn’t seen in a while.

  
“Chahut!”

She saw how the purpleblood turned around and gave her a smile, and then walked towards her, her gigantic stature would have made any troll shiver, but not Remele. After all, they had known each other for three sweeps already, hanging around the same crowd and their social circles intermingling, art trolls meeting rich highbloods. And Chahut was one of the few subjugglators she didn’t secretly hate or find annoying, since she was part of both, loving to scrapbook.

And the purpleblood had been interesting enough for Remele to remember her, seeing her as a fellow artist almost as worthy of praise as she was.

“Remele, there you are.” Chahut answered. “Haven’t seen you in so long, and when I saw you had another exhibit I knew I had to come, we’re both ascending soon after all and I wanted to meet up before it’s too late you know.”

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? What do you think of my works?”

“Fucking amazing, you always got that special touch added in them, I told one of the people I was here with to buy one and take it to clown church.”

“Oh my, what an honor, I’m flattered.”

She saw how Chahut laughed and couldn’t help but smile, the deep and loud bass in her voice making the ground almost shake, a laugh only a big and strong purpleblood could make, and she saw how every non purpleblood stopped in the middle of their tracks and took a few steps backwards had prepared themselves for the worst, imagining that a culling rampage might take place soon.

Not Remele though, she knew Chahut.

“So, are you doing anything when the exhibit is over?”

“Not at all, I’m all free. Any plans old friend?”

“Well I really need some help at my hive. Some weird purple not part of clown church broke in and everything got a bit messy and I need help to clean it up. You’re into using blood as paint right? You could get it all.”

“So, your idea of hanging out is me cleaning up a murder in your hive?”

“Pretty much, we’re close and my hive is pretty close, do you wanna come or not?”

She shrugged.

“Sure, why not? It better be some good purple.”

Remele soon closed the exhibit and then walked home with Chahut, quick steps so that they would be home before the sun was up, practically melting them to death.

And when they arrived, Remele immediately saw that Chahut wasn’t joking that things had gotten  _ a bit _ wild. She let out a sigh, she had promised her friend to help her out, and that was what she would do.

“Damn you weren’t fucking kidding when you said it was a mess, your living room looks like a blood bomb. Okay, if you get rid of the body and clean the ceiling since it’s both too heavy and too high up for me, I’ll take the floor and walls. We’re incinerating the couch because it’s wool and I refused to clean that up.”

“Deal.”

  
  
  
  
  


It took about two hours, and when they were finished the sun was high up in the sky, making it impossible for Remele to return to her own hive for the time being. Her arms were aching from all the scrubbing, but she was proud that the hive was clean and that she had two full containers with new purple paint. Now, she was tired and felt the urge to sleep, and like the good friend Chahut was, she said that they could share her recuperacoon.

She accepted and expected that to be the end of it, but it was far from it.

She both of them undressed, tons of gray skin being exposed in the slightly purple tinted light of the lamps, Remele found herself staring at Chahut more than what would be considered appropriate. She seemed even taller and more muscular when she could see the actual forms of everything, no clothes in the way, and tons of scars from fighting painting her body. Her breasts were large and round and Remele took a few extra glances, and a part of her head said that she wouldn’t mind lying over her, head on them to feel how soft they would be. Then she moved on to look at the purple grubscars and the…

“Your bulge looks quite happy to see me.”

Remele heard herself curse before she looked down at herself, seeing her cerulean bulge. It had emerged from its sheath and was violently wiggling around and seeming to crave attention, a few drops of slurry already leaking out from the tip. No wonder she had been feeling so hot, and now when she noticed it, she could feel juices leaking out of her nook. This was so embarrassing, getting turned on this easily from just seeing her friend naked like that.

Chahut just laughed, and Remele was sure her face was all blue already. But before she could make up a half assed apology she saw how she quickly came closer and closer, before letting one of her large hands touch her shoulder. She couldn’t help but gulp, not knowing where things would go from here, all her tiredness leaving her body and making her as awake as if she had had five cups of coffee in the span of three minutes.

She just kept staring at Chahut, and after a few seconds she saw how she crouched down for them to be at eye level, and then felt something cold and slimy brush against her bulge, she help her breath and almost jumped backwards at the slight touch until she looked down, seeing Chahut’s purple bulge free from its sheath, so close to hers, sometimes touching it as it wiggled.

They didn’t say much.

Before they knew it, their lips were pressed together, Remele feeling Chahut’s teeth carefully biting at her lip, just enough for her to feel the slight taste of iron in her mouth that disappeared after a few seconds, arousal taking over. She let her tongue slide inside Chahut’s mouth while closing her eyes.

She then felt Chahut’s hands gripping her backside, and before she could say anything she felt herself being lifted up into the air, really easily. They didn’t pull away, but Remele felt the motions when Chahut carried her back into her art and crafts room and onto an extremely oversized couch. It was a soft material, she knew this would be promising.

As she laid on the couch, Chahut over her, so much larger and powerful. She felt safe and intimidated at the same time and just knew the couch was already being stained cerulean by her.

She let out a moan at the rough touch, Chahut’s hands running down the sides of her body and touching her grubscars before moving back up and fondling her breasts. She loved it, being at the other troll's mercy, trying to figure out the next move and always becoming more and more delighted as the surprises came.

She let out a moan, purring her name, and when Chahut stopped with the fondling she was about to beg her to continue again until she saw how she slowly backed away and lowered herself down. Remele felt Chahut’s hand lightly gripping her bulge, stroking just a bit too slowly. The pressure against her made her feel warm, body begging her to continue as it wiggled, feeling better by the second, so needy. And when she stopped, Remele could see that her hand was blue already.

She touched her again, and she kept squirming, and with Chahut’s free hand she felt how she traced her fingers around her nook, not going in of course, with those claws. But the light touch was enough, Remele felt the heat inside of her overtake her and she felt the wetness between her legs.

“What a pretty little nook you have.” she heard her say, voice low and raspy but with a sensual tone that hit  _ just right _ and made her stop mid breathing, chest contracting and the air disappeared from her lungs. Her bloodpusher was beating like crazy and her own breath was becoming overly quick and raspy, cold sweat all over her body. “Let’s see if what you think of this.”

Before Remele had any time to think about what that it could mean, she felt a soft and tingling wetness between her legs that caused her whole body to twist, she let out a curse as she felt Chahut’s tongue run up and down her nook before sliding the tongue as deep inside as she could, while her hand was still moving up and down her bulge, stroking it just hard enough for it not to hurt and turn into nothing but raw pleasure and attraction. She felt how her walls were contracting by the motions, her very mind beginning to shake while she trembled.

She could have come then and there, her whole body tense before relaxing as everything was released, but just before the precious moment her body was  _ craving _ like a troll craved air, Chahut pulled away, leaving Remele to experience a small moment of dismay.

“What was that for?” she asked, slightly annoyed, her bulge moving frantically. The couch was already stained beyond repair.

“Wouldn’t want it to end that early, right? We still haven’t gotten to the best part.” was all Chahut said before she moved back to be right over Remele, so close to her body. She giggled, and Remele felt her slimy bulge once again touch her own, wrapping itself around hers and it made her gasp.

Well, she couldn’t complain about that.

She felt how Chahut’s hand quickly ran over her nook before she took her own bulge and carefully guided it inside of Remele.

“Fuck.”

Chahut felt so big as she slid inside, so wet, bulge twitching and hitting the right spot, the cold highblood bulge inside of her causing her to let out a delighted shiver, it felt so good to be filled like this. Once all of her was inside, Chahut took a few seconds for Remele to get used to it, and once she nodded, she felt how Chahut slowly began to pull her bulge out, and then pushed it back in.

Slowly, slowly, hitting everything so good, Remele moaning and biting her lip as the pleasure already began to consume her. And the overwhelming feeling slowly disappeared and was replaced with an urge, a need, and the slow thrusts of Chahut were well, too slow now.

She moved her arms and wrapped them around Chahut and gave her a grin and a nod, and thankfully she got it, because seconds later she felt how Chahut’s thrusts quickly sped up, becoming hard and fierce while turning her into a sloppy, squirming mess. The sound of flesh on flesh was so satisfying and amplified her pleasure, another reminder about what was currently happening.

She loved it.

Chahut’s weight over her, the way their quick and rapid breathing matched, the way it felt when Chahut was fucking her so good. Their moans, their bodies moving together while they were one being, the way the insane pleasure was building up towards the grand moment her body was craving. If this kept going on, she would go insane.

She did her best to lean up and once again pressed her lips against Chahut’s, it was intense and fierce yet soft and caring at the same time and she never wanted it to end, but she felt the pleasure inside of her and how her walls were starting to become tighter as they were wrapped around Chahut’s bulge.

Without being able to process it, her orgasm hit her quickly, overpowering all of her body, every muscle tensing to such a degree she didn’t know was possible as it felt like lightning going through her body, from her nook all the way out to her fingertips. She stopped breathing and let out a loud scream. Her bulge emptied all of her slurry onto Chahut’s stomach, and just as her body was beginning to relax, she felt how Chahut stopped mid thrust, grunting, tons of purple slurry exiting her bulge and being poured into her, making her feel filled to the brink.

They just laid like that for a few moments, letting Chahut pump everything into her, and then pulling out. Their bodies were an extreme mix of cerulean blue and purple, and as they got up from the couch, Remele suddenly felt the tiredness in her again as she was remembering that it was day outside. 

She was more tired than ever, having lost a lot of energy with that extremely good pailing.

She looked over at Chahut and gave her old friend a smile, still liking the offer of them sharing a recuperacoon, but first a shower would sit very well with her. She looked over at the couch.

“I think we should burn that too, I’m not gonna clean that up.”

“Fine with me. Want a shower?”

“You read my mind, which is a bit ironic, isn’t it?”

“Heh, yeah. Come on.”


End file.
